


Life Is But a Dream For the Dead

by smokyphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Implied Terminal Illness, M/M, Mentions of hospitals, lots of mentions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokyphan/pseuds/smokyphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk why I wrote this it took me like 10 minutes and it’s really sad I hope you liked it all I can write is angsty drabbles</p></blockquote>





	Life Is But a Dream For the Dead

Dan used to think of death as something distant, something to be pushed to the back of his mind and forgotten about for the next 60 years. He was young, he had potential, he had life. There was no point in dwelling on something that far in the future, no matter how inevitable it may be. 

Then came the diagnosis. Every moment became precious. He would sit and cry into Phil’s shoulder about how little time he had left, and Phil would whisper in his ear about how they still had now, and that now was all they needed to worry about. Not next year, not next month, not tomorrow even. Now. For now, Dan was still here and they were together and they were in love and fuck, Dan was gonna miss this. 

He began to count off his lasts. Last Christmas, last time abroad, last time seeing snow. Last birthday, last summer, last visit home to his parents. By the time the cold began to creep back into the weather he was a permanent resident in the oncology intensive care department, the beeping of machines an omnipresent reminder of the passing of time. Phil would hold his hand, and Dan didn’t cry now, no, he had long since accepted the imminent inevitability of what was happening to him. 

Phil cried though. Not in front of Dan, of course, but when the visiting hours at the hospital were over he would go home and sob for all he had lost and all he was yet to lose. 

The end is near, and yet Phil still means infinity to Dan, and Dan still means everything to Phil. They were made for each other, soulmates even. That’s not something that can be lost easily. Theirs is a love that could last forever, and in that love Dan will live on. And with that knowledge, Dan slips away, Phil’s hand grasping his tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote this it took me like 10 minutes and it’s really sad I hope you liked it all I can write is angsty drabbles


End file.
